Hiro and Kisa
by counting down the days
Summary: finally, they are dating and old enough that no one can say no to their love. but kisa is a guy magnet and with hior's temper and new fighting skills, whats going to happen?..... rated m for future chapters, intense limes and lemons.
1. Where it All Began Part 1

Chapter one

Pilot

Where it All Began Part 1

She smiled into the sun. Happy to feel the natural warmth on her delicate face. She carefully tied her shoes and brushed her hair with her small fingers.

Sitting on the front porch, she waited.

Soon she heard foot steps and saw the top of a head over the fence. She knew from the sandy blonde hair who it was. Hiro leaned against the fence pole, his large brown eyes light up when he saw Kisa running towards him, smiling.

"Hiro-san!" she called. She hugged him deeply around the neck; he gently placed an arm on her back. He could a deep breath, drinking her in.

"Hello." He saw, trying to keep his voice from cracking. She smiled, took his hand into hers and began walking.

He looked at the ground and nodded listening to her stories he already heard a thousand times.

"And he said 'you're stupid'. And I said, just leave me alone." Kisa said, proud to tell him of her strength. They walked some more and then Kisa started on a new story Hiro never heard her tell before.

"Oh did I tell you knew you saved me, please by your name?" Kisa asked. Hiro looked up surprised, shook his head and looked at her willing her to continue.

"Oh, well this boy came up to me and he said, 'you'd be cute, if you changed everything about you. You'll probably die…alone.'" Hiro felt his anger start to grow. "And when he said this I was sad, and mad! And I told him I would never die alone. And he said, 'pets don't count.' And I thought oh if you only knew, but I didn't say that. I told him to shut up and walked away but he followed me and kept taunting me." Hiro looked at the ground, trying to hide his anger.

"Well what happened." He urged.

"He kept making fun of my hair and eyes and kept saying I was ugly and would never find anyone to love me. I said no yelled, 'your wrong!' he looked at him with surprise and doubt. 'Oh yeah? Give me a name. Right now.' He demanded. And I said, 'Hiro Sohma.'" Hiro lost his breath and looked at her.

"You said my name?" he asked. She nodded, smiling.

"Yep and he was like 'oh is he your boyfriend?' and I said 'well…..'" Hiro held his breath. "'maybe he is.'" He couldn't believe he ears.

"You said that." He asked she nodded again, blushing slightly.

"He didn't believe me. And I said, 'maybe I should have him come down here, and ask him to kick you butt. I'll never be alone. He will always be there.' Well the boy got really scared and felt me alone after that."

Hiro stopped walking and pulled Kisa into a hug. She smiled when she heard his heart beat fast.

"Kisa, I'll do more than be with you. I'll protect you, forever. No matter what." He looked at her, holding her gaze. "You'll never be alone, scared or unloved as long as I am in the world, as long as I can hold you." He confessed.

Kisa smiled and began to cry.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, afraid he said something wrong.

"Nothing, you just make me feel…." Kisa tried explaining. "Safe, and happy."

He smiled, they hugged again. In his arms she never felt safer.

Okay, it's only a pilot. Tell me what you think. It starts out when their kids, really young. Ten-ish. The next chapter is the same age, just to put in perspective. Then well zoom into the high school life between these two, and most likely college depending how much peo0ple like the story. R&R

Luvs

-Counting Down the Days-


	2. In The Park

Chapter 2- At The Park

Kisa smiled at Hiro as she played with puppy. They walked to the park and saw a young woman walking her dog. Kisa asked if she could pet him and it turned into wrestling and licking.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff,." She called. Hiro grinned at her sad impression of a dog.

"She sure likes dogs." The young woman said standing near Hiro. "maybe you should ask her parents to like her have one."

Hiro could see it now. _"Akito, can Kisa have a dog?"_ he wouldn't see daylight for days and she still wouldn't be aloud to have her puppy. He half smiled at that.

"I'm glad someone is willing to play with him." The woman said again. "I hate getting on the ground and get all dirty. She can play all day if she wants." The woman pulled out a nail file and picked at her nails. Hiro rolled his eyes.

He watched Kisa run with the dog at her heels.

The dog jumped up and knocked Kisa on the ground. Hiro straightened his back, wondering if she was okay. She made a sound that made the hair on Hiro's neck rise. He looked harder and saw her arms trying, but failing, to push the dog off of her.

He never ran faster in his life. "Oh god, oh god," his mind reeled.

When he got over to her he saw you trying to push the dog away and flipping her head side to side. Hiro gripped the dog's collar and yanked him away. Kisa rolled over on her side gasping for air. He knelt down.

"Kisa are you okay?" he asked. She turned to face him. She was laughed so hard she had trouble breathing. "Kisa?"

She looked at him, smiling.

"What is it?" she asked. She focused on his face more and saw his eyes distraught. "What? What's wrong?" she sat up. He looked down and avoided her eyes. "Hiro-san?"

"I thought the dog… I thought you were…." he struggled. "I was worried that…." she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Oh, Hiro." He looked up and touched her hand with his. She smiled. "I'm okay." She reassured. He nodded slightly. All his worries disappeared when he felt her warm body against his and her arms around his neck. They hugged deeply.

"You're ok?" he asked, one more time. Kisa nodded. He did too.

The dog ruined the moment as he jumped on Hiro back, licking at his neck. "get off, pooch." He yelled. Kisa laughed.

Hiro loved her laugh, and craved it. He jumped up and ran, the dog at his heels. She stood up and watched.

'Hiro….' She thought running after them, laughing.

Hey,

Chapter two. WOOT! Hope you all like it. Cutesy, loveable. Oh their so cute!

Well FYI, the next chapter is zoomed in the future when the two are in high school, and the possibilities are endless.

Please don't mind the spelling and grammatical errors. If you're not smart enough to figure it out, find someone who can. I know I make a lot but not shit loads. Bare with them. :D

Well keep reading.

R&R

LUVS!

-Counting Down the Days-


	3. Everyday Life in High School

Chapter 3 Everyday Life in High School

High school wasn't anything what Kisa thought it would be. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji had already gradated. She didn't know anyone except Hiro.

Hiro looked after her intently. He had become talented at material arts. And he had already been in fights with people who made a comment about Kisa's hair or small voice.

Kisa really did blossom. He light orange hair had grown a little longer but still framed her face perfectly. And her brown eyes developed a flick of yellow. She was 16 but still had that sweet innocence about her. Several boys had asked her for her number but everyone time she smiled nicely and declined. She already had a "someone" and decided when she was fourteen she would wait for him to get the courage to ask her to be his.

Even though Hiro was a year younger he was a foot taller than her. He hated school and only went for Kisa. To walk her to class and spend lunch with her. He normally didn't attend his scheduled classes. He would walked the halls and wait for time to pass for Kisa to get out of class.

The bell rang and students began to fill the halls. Hiro sat himself and the window sill across the hall from Kisa's class. He smiled when he saw her come walking out talking to a girl.

"Kisa!" Hiro called. She looked around and spotted him. She said good bye to her friend and hurried over to him.

"Hi Hiro." She greeted warmly.

"How was your class?" Hiro asked.

"It was great. We learned a new formula and how to use it as a short cut for the things we learned next week." Kisa explained.

"like you need any short cuts." Hiro teased. Kisa smiled.

"Oh there's Professor Takahashi. I need to ask him something about next weeks test real quick." Kisa said.

"ok." Hiro agreed and hung back. He watched her hurry over to her biology teacher. He leaned against the wall.

He loved watching her. The way she talked, she almost put a smile behind every word. She hugged her books to her chest and looked back over to make sure Hiro was still there. He grinned and she continued to ask her questions.

She bowed slightly and turned back to Hiro. She started to walk to him. Hiro stand off the wall and waited for her.

A large group of teenagers walked through the hall, breaking Hiro's eye contact from Kisa. He stepped sideways to get a better look and stretched his neck past the people in front of him. When he saw Kisa's hair he calmed down.

He knew she try to cross them. There were too many boys and she was very cautious about changing. So he waited until they thinned out. He saw Kisa leaning against the wall talking to a young man in her grade. Hiro always feared his age would be a problem.

'I can't get to mad at her. It's my fault if she goes with someone else.' He told himself. 'I don't have to guts to do anything about it.'

He watched them talk. When Kisa shook her head and hugged her books closer he knew what was happening. He was smiling inside. There were very little students now and Hiro could see them clearly. He knew the boy. His name was Kiyoshi and was in Kisa's general history class. When he wouldn't take a hint and Kisa started to look for him Hiro started walking toward them.

Kiyoshi locked eyes with Hiro and touched Kisa arm, his anger grew. when he saw Kisa flinch at his touch he felt his eye twitch. A group of boys stepped infront of him.

"move." He demanded.

"no, you're going to let her talk to Kiyoshi-san with out you interjecting. She turns every guy because of you. Kiyoshi-san wants to ask her out and he'll do without her body guard talking for her." The biggest boy said.

Hiro hated to admit it but he had a point. His saw Kiyoshi's hand travel up to Kisa's hair. Hiro lost it. 'she's my girl." He thought and started to move through them. He got a few more feet when the boys stopped him again.

"I know your tough but do you really think you can win. You against six. I don't think you're that good." The biggest boy said stepping closer to hiro. "if your little kisa doesn't want to go out with him she can say no."

Hiro turned away. He knew he couldn't get past the six best westlers in the school. He flopped to the floor and watched kisa dn Kiyoshi continue to talk.

She was laughing and relaxing. He looked down and when he looked back up he saw her take a piece of paper from Kiyoshi, smiling.

'she's really smiling.' He thought. He stood back up and waited for it to pass.

He always thought she turned down the offers for him. but now, now he knew it was because he always interrupted the conversations and stopped the guy from asking. He had no idea about kisa's personal pact with herself.

"Hiro are you ok." She asked walking back to him. he nodded. Kiyoshi walked down the hall with the group of boys, laughing.

"I'm fine." Hiro snapped. "can you finish the rest of today? I'm going back to sohma house early."

Shock filled her face but she nodded.

"are you ok? Did I do something?" she asked touching his chest. Chills went up his spine.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He said bitterly and moved away from her touch. She looked like she was about to cry.

"ok." She started to walk away.

"kisa," hiro cried she stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry, what was that all about." Faking happiness.

"oh Kiyoshi just asked me out." She said cooly. Hiro nodded.

"and?"

"I turned him down but he insisted I take the party information anyway." Kisa said showing the paper he handed her.

"are you going to go?" hiro asked

"only if you go with me." Kisa said blushing.

"of course I'll go to protect you." Hiro said.

She grunted and stomnped down the hall.

"kisa, why are you mad?" hiro called after her.

"did you ever think that maybe I wanted you to do more than protect me? I'm not dumb. I wont fall for b.s. boys try to pull these days. And believe it or not but I do know how to defend myself. I've been taking the same martial art class as you. And doing great." Kisa yelled he could she the genuine anger in her eyes. "and don't think that I'm saying I don 't want you in my life I do but I wont wait forever."

He looked at her confused.

" you know what I mean hiro-san. I'm willing to wait, yes, but honestly how long do you expect me to? Cause forever isn't an opinion." Her eyes began to water. She turned to hurry away but hiro stopped her

"kisa." He whispered. She gave in and turned into his arms crying almost freely now.

He quickly hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her into a kiss. She gasped but soon loosened up and melted under his kiss.

The kiss broke and they looked into each others eye. And they both smiled.

"kisa will you go to that stupid party with me?" he asked. "as my girlfriend?"

Joy swelled in her and she hugged him deepily.

"yes she whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed her in.

'that wasn't as hard as I thought.' He told himself and laughed at himself for taking as long as he did.

Ok chapter 3 finally. Sorry it's like taken a year to update but I'm sure you all forgive me. Review and what not and have a great day.

-Counting Down the Days-


	4. Confessions

Chapter four- Confesses

Hiro couldn't stop thinking about their kiss the whole walk home. There was a stretch when they didn't talk. He looked over at Kisa and saw her touch her lips and knew she was thinking about the same thing. He was carrying her books and they were holding hands like normal but walking closer than they normal do and much slower.

At the same time the looked at each other and looked away again blushing. Hiro signed and twirled her around like they were dancing. She laughed and let him lead her. He stepped sideward's as far as he could but keep the hands enclosed. She smiled at him and he pulled her but to him. She spun all the way back to his arms with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes they were inches for each others face. Her hands were on his shoulders and his free arm was around her waist.

Her smile faded and she bit her lip. And before Hiro could talk himself out of it he closed the last inches between them and connected their lips. She tensed at first but relaxed and draped her arms around his neck.

With his one arm he lifted her off the ground and moved off the road to the trees that fenced both sides. She giggled and bent her knees and let him drag her away.

Kisa always heard the girls talk about themselves and their boyfriends. She was taking a health class and she saw the couples sneaking kisses in the halls. She heard what boyfriends and girlfriends do at the high school lookout and secretly dreamt about it.

She knew Hiro was younger than her so she tried to be patient and wait for him to get the urges she did. She had no idea he had these urges before her.

He placed her down and gently pushed her against a tree. Their lips connected again. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer.

He was surprised on how she moved her body and how she moved her lips to make him want her kiss even more. But nothing surprised him more when she moved her tongue skillfully in his mouth. He pulled back and looked at her. She blushed and smirked. He only kissed her again this time moving his tongue in her mouth. She heard a thud of her books hitting the ground.

When she moved her tongue on and around his he felt his spin curl. He placed his hands on her hips and pressed his body against hers. She loved the feel of the pressure.

She wanted him to move his hand anywhere else. She wanted him to touch her on and in places only other had touched by complete accident.

He tried as hard as he could to keep his hands and body under control. Time and time again he had this dream. He felt like he knew every inch of her already.

When she entangled her fingers in his hair was when the he lost his last sliver of control over his bottom half and Kisa felt for the first time the hardness of what makes a man a man.

Her attention of their kiss strayed. Hiro finally realized what was going on and he pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered and moved away.

"Hiro-san it's ok." She said moving towards him. "Hiro." She silently pleaded. She didn't want this time to be over.

"It's not ok." Hiro spat disgusted with him self. Kisa gathered all of her courage and walked in front of him. She kissed him. He pulled away. She tried again but he again pulled away. She knew he was stubborn but she kept trying.

Third time he kissed her but for a spilt second but move away.

"Kisa no." he said his strength draining.

"Hiro," Kisa said sweetly. He turned all the way around and leaned alongside I tree. He tried to think of anything else to make the blood return to the rest of his body. "Hiro." She cooed again. He struggled to think of anything besides the fact she wanted to kiss him. Not just going with the flow, but really wanted to kiss him. Like his dreams and deepest hopes. "Hiro kiss me." She said against his ear. Her warm breath made his knees buckle under him. He hit the floor and rested his back against the tree.

He turned a dark scarlet from embarrassment. Kisa saw this as her only chance. She quickly sat on his lap.

"You're not moving until you kiss me again Hiro Sohma." She commanded. Hiro looked at her shocked. He knew she knew he could easily stand up with her in his arms but he convinced himself to throw caution to the wind and do as she and his body told him.

He kissed her. Not really realizing how much he craved her lips he kissed her deeper. He pulled her closer and closer, his hand on the back of her head, savoring every moment. Their tongues danced and they could feel each others heart beats. The kiss almost became uncomfortable from the position they were in.

Hiro gently pulled at Kisa's leg without realizing it. And she took that as an invitation. She moved her body so she was straddling him in one movement. His jaw dropped. She giggled and leaned to kiss him again but only went eighty percent of the way. Hiro impatiently kissed. Both of his arms were wrapped around her back. Not one inch of their chest weren't touching.

She again slightly wanted him to touch her. She wanted moving his hand but decided not to. Hiro had his own self debate going on in his head and insanely enough it was over the same thing. He wanted so much to put his hand on her butt or even dare to touch her breast but decided no to.

She did the same thing as before when she began to feel Hiro's manhood. She could barely concentrate on anything else.

Hiro stopped kissing her and she blushed. He watched her eyes slowly travel down his body to the bulge between her legs.

"Does it hurt?" she daringly asked. Hiro wasn't sure what to say.

"Not really." He said kind of nodding.

"Why?" she asked again. She knew why but she just wanted to see if Hiro could tell her.

"Skin can only stretch so far." He blurted out and covered his mouth in embarrassment. She giggled.

She ran her fingers up and down his chest. She could feel the bumps of his pecks and the ripples for his stomach. She so wanted to see his naked chest. She had never seen him, when they went to the swimming pool he never swam. He stayed on the side and watched over her.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the tree and enjoyed her gentle fingers moving on his chest. She saw his enjoyment so she reached under his shirt and touched for the first time his bare skin. His eyes snapped open; he watched her watching her hand under the black fabric.

"Can I…?" she tried to find the courage to ask. "Can you?"

"Can you what?" Hiro blurted impatiently.

"Can you take your shirt off?" she finally asked closing her eyes. Hiro swallowed hard and pulled his shirt over his head. She opened her eyes and simply starred at him.

She started to unbutton her sweater.

"Kisa no," Hiro objected. Kisa looked hurt. "It's cold. You'll get sick." He added. She smiled and continued to unbutton her shirt. "Kisa."

He started to tremble. How he wanted to see her, how he wanted to touch her skin. But not like this. When her sweater was completely unbuttoned Hiro couldn't find the strength to look.

"Hold me." She pleaded her voice barely above a whisper. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close. Just feeling her bare skin touching his made his mouth go dry. The lace and silk of her bra pressed against his pecks made chills travel up and down his back.

She scooted forward to get closer to his warm body not realizing that simple action made it so hard for him to breathe. She sat directly on top on the every bulge she was intensely curious about, with knowing what it did to the boy it was connected to.

She kissed his cheek and down his neck. She was wiggling around to get to his neck. Again without realizing her wiggling made his head spin. She felt little waves of pleasure run through her body.

"Ki...Ki…" he stuttered. He placed his hands on her hips in a poor attempt to slow her. "Stop… he breathed. "urg." he closed his eyes and quick fighting. He was to close to his edge and let go of his strength.

She looked at his face.

"What? what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" she asked. Without the ability to speak, he gripped his hips and began to move her around again. Not sure what he was doing she leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back roughly. She kept moving on her own not really knowing why it felt they way it did to her. He cupped the back of her head again as his climax came closer and closer.

She almost became scared at his actions. He held on to her tightly, to tight. He was breathing hard, his eyes were crimped shut and he couldn't speak.

"Hiro?" she asked moving slower. But before he could reassure her he exploded. He opened his eyes and saw her concerned face. "Are you ok?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He nodded and smiled. She could feel a wetness on her thighs.

"Oh my…" she realized what they just did. She got up quickly. She wanted that to happen but she wanted to know it was happening. She stepped away.

Chapter done. I know what some of you are thinking, they're both kind of out of character but I ask you people who think that a simple question. In eight years do you think a person is going to stay the same? I don't thus the new attitudes I gave them.

-Counting Down the Days-


	5. The Firsts

Chapter 5- The firsts

"Kisa, wait." Hiro said standing up. "It's ok." He hurried over to her. She was shaking and couldn't look him in the face. "It's ok."

"Did that just really happen?" she asked. He pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, Kisa." Hiro said looking in her eyes. "Baby girl it's ok. I'm sorry. I should've stopped. I just wanted this for so long I couldn't stop it." Hiro confessed.

"I wanted this to." She confessed. "I just hoped I could've… I was… I don't know I thought it was going to be different."

Hiro's heart sank. He wanted so much for her to have the same joy he had. It was better than any dream he could've imaged.

"I'm sorry." He said. He buttoned her sweater up and walked back to his shirt on the ground. Kisa rushed behind him and hugged his bare back before he could dress. He turned around and she placed both her hands on his chest.

"I'm not." She declared softly. "Yes it was different then what I thought it was going to be. But I honestly wouldn't mind doing it again." Hiro lit up.

"Really, you have no regrets?" she nodded. "Oh thank god." He hugged her tightly. They kissed and held each other. "I never felt anything better." Hiro admitted.

"You looked like you were in pain. I thought I was hurting you." She said. He put on his shirt and picked up her books that he dropped.

"We need to get back." He said realizing the time. "Hatori will be wondering where we're at."

"We also got to ask Atiko permission to go to the party."

"Or sneak out and not tell anyone?" Hiro suggested.

"Hiro." She said grinning.

They got to the estate and they went straight to Hiro's house.

"Hi, I'm going to my room." He grunted. They didn't put on the house socks or took of the jackets.

"Ok." They heard and they rushed to his bedroom. He needed to change and clean up so that's the first thing he did. Kisa went to his bedroom; she had been there many times before. She removed her shoes and laid down on the bed remembering their afternoon.

She heard the water running and Hiro humming in the next room. She smiled at herself and the thoughts she had.

Hiro came back shirtless. He gasped to see Kisa on his bed, propped up on her elbows smiling at him. She finally saw his prefect chest. He shut the door behind him and dropped the shirt in his hand. Kisa bit her lip and looked down and Hiro couldn't take it.

He leaned down and kissed her. She subconsciously spread her legs and pulled him down on top of her. He loved the feel of her lips. He kept asking himself why he waited so long make this move. He slowly kissed down her neck moving his tongue in the bowl at the base of her neck.

He could feel her pulse; he could feel the air in her throat as she struggled to breath. He kissed across her collar bone to the center of her neck. And with a serge of courage he placed his hand on her breast. He almost stopped breathing waiting for her action. He could only smile when she arched her back and kissed him hard.

She gripped her hand in his and pushed a little harder and moved his fingers to grip tighter. He was amazed at the amount of lust that ran through his body when he had her in his hand. Hiro kissed down her neck again and she moaned. Hiro had to stop and look at her. The sound that escaped her lips set his lower half on fire.

He moved out for between her legs more or less afraid she would feel his growth and would become afraid to continue. She looked up at him wondering why he stopped.

"What is it?" she asked her voice low. Like a silent signal Hiro locked her gaze and reached down and unbuttoned her sweater. She didn't dare look away but it was hard to keep her breathing stable when his finger tips grazed her skin. He exposed her stomach and pink bra.

He starred down at her. She was the first girl he'd ever seen. He watched as the breasts rose and lowered. He looked down at her flat belly and little naval. He ran his hand down her whole front stopping at her skirt. She gasped as he blew softly on her cleavage.

He again built the courage to lean down the brushed his lips between the two mounds of flesh. He grinned as she moved her legs, grinding her knees to together.

He kissed up to her shoulder and with his teeth lowered her bra strap, loosening the cup. He slowly slid his hand in the cup. Kisa's eye popped open and she looked at him in amazement. Hiro's amazement grew as she reached up and undid the front clasp.

He again locked her gaze as he exploded her exposed flesh.

Kisa heard girls talking about things like this all the time, but never thought it would feel as good as it did. Hiro started to tremble.

"Why are you shaking?" Kisa whispered. Hiro only swallowed. He wanted to look but couldn't.

Knock, knock.

"Hiro?" a man's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Hiro demanded.

"Haru, have you seen Kisa?" Haru asked. 'Not as much as I want to.' Hiro thought bitter. 'Because I'm a stupid whimp.'

"Why?" Hiro wondered. Kisa got up and started to dress quickly. Hiro was kicking himself. 'There goes your last chance.

"I was waiting for her and she never came home. I was just wondering." Haru said getting annoyed. Hiro moved Kisa to the opposite side of the door. He opened the door and looked at Haru standing in the hall.

"We are doing homework." Hiro said trying to calm his voice. Haru grinned widely.

"So she's in there right now?" he wanted to clarified. Kisa came into view dressed.

"Is everything ok Haru?" she asked. Haru again smiled.

"Mmm, what are you smiling at?" Hiro cried.

"Hiro you're still shirtless." Haru said holding in his laughter. Hiro turned red and hurried to his closet and put on the first shirt in found. "It's about time you two stopped pretending you didn't like each other more than friends."

"Shut up." Hiro cried. "Leave."

"ok." Haru said walking down the hall laughing freely.

Hiro shut the door and sat on the bed cupping his face in his hands. Kisa sat next to him.

"If he opens his big mouth about this to anyone I'll kill him." Hiro thought out loud. A few more seconds later Kisa touched his shoulder. He looked at her almost shocked she was still in the room.

She was again in her bra and the sweater lay on her lap.

"Kisa I don't think it's a good idea now." Hiro said surprised.

"Oh I know but I think it's only fair." Kisa said unclasping her bra again. "I got to finally see you and I could tell you wanted to look at me." She reached up and pulled the straps off her shoulders and pulled her arms out. Hiro's eyes were locked on her face.

She sat there topless waiting for Hiro's gaze to lower.

"I was wrong wasn't I. you didn't want to look." She said hurt. She started to dress and Hiro put his hand on hers. He tried to form words but couldn't. He slowly lowered his eyes to Kisa's chest.

His jaw almost dropped. The first girl he had ever seen. He brushed the side on of one breast with the back of his hand.

"Kisa…" he swallowed. "You're beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back blushing.

Chapter complete. I know it's a little out there but oh well it's my FanFiction and I can make it was out there as I want.

-Counting Down the Days-


	6. Kisa's Surprise

Chapter six- Kisa's surprise

Kisa sat in class looking a the window. The teacher was lecturing about the America civil war. Her mind kept drifting back to the day before. The way Hiro looked at her.

She never felt more beautiful when he gently touched her. He was trembling and breathing hard. When she left and kissed him good by, she'll never forget how he closed his eyes and sighed.

She couldn't help but daydream about the next time they were alone.

The bell rang. Kisa flipped her notebook shut and rushed out. She knew he'd be waiting there.

"Hiro." she sang when she saw him. He was standing in the same spot he always stood. He looked over and saw her, he lit up. The meet half way and hugged briefly.

"how was your class?" he asked.

"fine." she said quickly, realizing she didn't pay attention or take notes. He smiled and just looked at her.

The second bell rang.

"oh, my class, I have only five minutes to get there." Kisa gasped. They looked around that was slowly getting more and more empty. They started to hurry down the hall. Her next class was all the way on the other end of the school. They turned down a hall that had no kids it.

'no or never.' Hiro thought.

He reached down and scooped Kisa up.

"Hiro-san." Kisa cried out shocked. "what are you doing?" giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her.

He turned down a different hall.

"Hiro-san my class is that way." Kisa said pointing.

"I know." Hiro said blankly. He heard someone coming down the hall and stepped into a door frame.

Kisa was about to say something but Hiro stopped her lips with his. The kids walked passed them without noticing them.

Hiro continued to hurry. He turned down a hall and down another one until he came to a door. He set Kisa down just long enough to open the door. He gently pushed her in and shut the door behind him.

It went completely pitch black.

"Hiro?" Kisa asked.

"it's ok." she heard Hiro say. There was a rustling sounds and a match being struck. Soon several candles were lit. Hiro gripped her hand and pulled her to the floor. She giggled.

Kisa had only once seen this room before. It was the dressing room on the stage. No one was allowed in here without a teachers key. She wondered how Hiro opened the door.

They sat in silence, looking at each other and laughing.\

'don't hold back.' Hiro told himself.

They continued to sit.

'do something.' he told himself.

They still sat in silence.

"this is really romantic." Kisa said. Hiro smiled and looked back down.

She wanted him to make the move but it seemed like he wouldn't even move closer to her. She remember what some of the girls were \saying in the girls locker room.

"he was so cute and nervous so I just moved closer. I put my hand on his leg and laid my head on his chest and looked up. When ours mouths were finally inches apart he kissed me. After that he needed no more help." after that everyone giggled.

Kisa got up her nerve and moved closer. Hiro was leaning against the wall so it was easy to propped her head right under his chin. His heart was beating very fast, she could feel it against her ear.

"this is a nice." Kisa said.

"yeah." Hiro agreed. Kisa looked up at him and he looked down.

'is she trying to kiss me?' he wondered. Their mouths were inches apart.

Nothing happened.

Kisa sat up.

"maybe I should just go back to class." she said. She began to stand up but Hiro grabbed her wrist.

"no." he said. "stay." he pulled her down. And finally kissed her.

She sat in his lap and savored his lips. Their tongues wrestled and his hand tangled in her hair, holding her head firmly against his. He was almost desperate.

He lead her down to the ground. He had a thick blanket laid down. She held around his neck making sure never loosing his gaze. Their lips meet again.

They kissed deeper and deeper. His hand gripped her hip. He craved her like he craved air from being under water to long. He felt the tab to skirt zipper. He couldn't help himself.

He pulled it down. She didn't even realize.

'don't hold back.' he said to himself one more time and slipped is fingers under her skirt.

Kisa held her breath and only could considerate on his hand. He pulled back.

Yay there's another chapter. Sorry it's taken forever to write.

Well, review and what not.

Sorry about any and all grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm only human.

Oh and people who keep saying Kisa is OOC (and yes I know what that means (you know who I'm talking to)please look at the date posted!!) it's been almost a decade. And even when they were kids, she was never really shy with Hiro. She told him everything on her mind.

You know what… If you don't like it TOO BAD don't read!!

Sorry, I just hate when people flame about my stories. It's not like I hold a gun to anyone's head and say read. When ever I start reading a story that I don't like I stop reading it.

Thank you to my wonderful readers. You guys rock!!


	7. New Sensations

Chapter seven- New Sensations

Their eyes connected. He felt the cotton on her hip. He could feel her heart beat.

"too soon." he said pulling back his hand. "I'm sorry. It's just there's something about you. I can't control myself. I want all of you." he confessed.

She smiled. He was so sweet. She knew in her heart he'd never hurt her, but it was to early. He sat up. She pulled the collar down and exposed his shaped shoulders. She pressed her lips on his skin. He took a deep breath in. she wrapped her thin arms around him and pulled him close. He closed his eyes.

"Kisa…" he began. "I love you."

Kisa's heart swelled. She smiled and blushed. He turned to look at her. She was glowing.

"Hiro-san I love you to. So much." she confessed. He grinned and kissed her softly. With that one touch of his lips she craved more. She hooked her arm around his neck and held him tightly in the kiss. He grinned against her lips when her actions begged for more.

He lead her back down on the floor. She pulled at his shirt. Without losing the kiss he removed his shirt. She loved the feel of his muscular back. He loved the feel of her hands on his flesh.

He unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it open. He felt the front center of her bra. He straggled for a moment but soon her breasts fell relaxed. He pulled back to look at her. Her skin glistened in the dim light. He looked into her eyes. Her big brown eyes looked gold and burned with a fire he never thought he'd see.

He could see she trusted him with every little bit of her soul. She did love him. Pure happiness filled him.

"how did I ever get so lucky to have you as my girl? Someone upstairs was really like me." he said. Kisa smiled. She felt the same.

He stroked her cheek and traveled his hand down her neck. Her breath quickened. His hand, trembling, moved down to cup her breast. The feeling of it made his body almost explode. He had never truly felt a breast before. Now he could understand the guys in his class obsessing about it. He never really noticed the other girls. Just Kisa.

He remembered when she started to get breasts. Wearing the awkward training bras and stretching out a lot of her shirts. He smiled.

He griped the soft mound a little harder. Rotating his hand trying to get the full feel. Her head rolled back and her chest lifted. He grinned. He leaned down and kissed her erected nipple.

She lost her breath. She looked at him. She wanted his lips on hers more than she could handle.

She moved suddenly, sitting up. He was shocked. She jumped on him, knocking him down. He smiled. "Kisa?" she straddled him again like the day before.

She flipped her hair and without realizing it made his arms weak and his fifth appendage stronger.

She kissed him hard. It surprised him how much she seem to crave these sessions like him. He held on to her kissing just as hard.

She remembered the girls talking about marks and hickies. Kisa thought she would try. She broke the kiss and placed her lips on the nook of his neck. Opening her mouth she began to suck. Hiro gasped. He held her head where it was. She sucked harder. He gritted his teeth. She kept using her teeth which hurt but he wanted a hicky from his Kisa so bad he ignored the pain. Many moments later she pulled back. In the small light she could see a purple mark.

"where did you learn to do that." Hiro asked breathless. Kisa just smiled. She moved down so the center on her panties rested right on top of his zipper. He starred at her. She could feel he was just as bulged as yesterday. She moved just like she did against the tree. With him completely laying down she could feel a ripple of pleasure run through her. He closed his eyes.

She moved again this time slower sending more pleasure through her body. He starred at her face startled like yesterday, she was in bliss. She began to lose balance so she put both her hands flat on his chest for leverage. Easier now, she moved again and again.

Without realized it she dug her nails in his skin. This was the best feeling she had ever encountered.

"does it feel this good for you?" she asked, still moving.

"kind of." he answered. In all truth the zipped was sandwiched and his swollen member was bent.

She looked down at him.

"what?" she asked.

"the zipper on my pants is digging in." he coughed in embarrassment.

"oh!" she moved off both her legs trembling. She thought it through. To make it not hurt he would have to pull down his pants. She thought about it.

'I'm in a skirt and it's nothing but my panties.' she decided it was only fair. She placed one hand on his zipper. His heart stopped.

She looked at him for a spilt second then looked back down. She put both her hands at his pants button. Undoing it and pulling down the zipper made him get dizzy. He never thought that this ever happen.

"it's only fair." she said. He was confused but knowing her and how she thought about most things figured what she was hinting at. He felted his butt and pulled his pants passed his knees.

She started getter more and more nervous. Wondering how it would feel but at the same time scared. With his pants at his knees and adjusting himself in a more comfortable position, he laid back down. She looked at him and noticed he was just as nervous as she was.

Trembling he reached out and touched her arm.

"if not, I understand." he said soothingly. She nodded. Taking this as a sign it was too soon he started to sit up. She placed one porcelain hand on his chest to stop him.

She swung her leg back over. He was much more warmer. So was she. His boxers opened a little and his skin rubbed against her panties.

He almost stopped breathing. His eyes rolled in the back on his head.

"Kisa." he whispered. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her breasts. "it's incredible."

She too thought it was amazing. She moved again. He gripped her hips and exhaled deeply.

'I don't know how much more I can take.' hiro thought. He was slowly losing his strength. 'don't hold back right?' he convinced himself.

He held her hips and in one swift lift he flipped her over on her back. Since her legs were straddling him before he was between her legs.

She looked scared. Hiro was like a different person. His eyes filled with uncontrolled lust. He moved his body up against hers.

He dug his hips downward savoring her heat. His breath was rough. She thought it felt good but pretty much ignored it because of the way he looked.

"it feels so good." he breathed in her ear. Kisa wanted to look down but couldn't. he felt himself completely exposed through the slit in his boxers. He fought with this new side of himself not to reach down and pull her panties aside.

"hiro?" Kisa wondered alarmed.

He looked down and saw fear and confusion in her face. He stopped. And sat up quickly.

"I'm so sorry." he cried as he franticly got dressed. Kisa lost her words. She was so afraid and shocked. He looked at her waiting for her to say it's ok or something but she sat there looking at the ground, her eyes glued open. He reached out to touch her but couldn't bring himself to do so.

She heard the door open and close. Their were only a few candles lit still. Her tears started to fall. she sat there shivering and breathing hard.

YAY!! that's another chapter. I know everyone keep saying they are both out of out of character and blah, blah, blah and if everyone is going to keep dwelling that I'm going to stop the story. I want reviews but not if everyone wants to change my story line and characters. KAPEESH!!

Everyone else who praise me and want more, more, more… I love you guys. You guys are the only reason I sit and make time to type for hours thinking about it all day all that. Thank you to you.


	8. A Much Needed Sister to Sister Talk

Chapter eight - A Much Needed Sister to Sister Talk

That afternoon Kisa walked home alone. She felt weird. Nothing was like how the girls talked about in the bathroom. She had no idea that all boys turned into that kind of person. She heard the girls talk about the other side of the nicest guys but she never thought in a million years that her Hiro-san would turn into that kind of person.

She walked slowly down the deserted road. She felt like someone behind her but when she looked there was no one there.

"Hiro I know you're there." she shouted. There was nothing at first but then Hiro walked from behind a bush.

She starred at him for a moment then turned around on her heel and continue to walk. Hiro followed.

"Kisa." he called out rushing up to her.

"you left me there." Kisa spat. "I was so confused and you just felt me there!"

"I'm sorry." Hiro whispered. "I was confused too."

"you know the girls I hear talking all the time say how their boyfriends turn into a completely different person while they do what we were doing. They… they said that's all that boys care about in the end. I thought you were different."

"I know I'm sorry Kisa. I don't know what happened. You are just perfect and a can't stop myself when I see you looking at me, holding on to me… kissing me back." Hiro explained.

"it's not that." Kisa said. "I liked that." Hiro looked at her surprised. "you left though. I feel so wrong, so… used." Hiro's heart sank to his feet. "I never thought you could do that."

Kisa started to walk again. Her eyes filled with tears. She felt like she was back in elementary school. She felt all alone again.

'Tohru.' she thought. 'I want sissy.' Kisa started to run. She turned the street to Tohru and Kyo's apartment. She reached the door and knocked hard.

"Kisa?" Tohru exclaimed as she opened the door. Kisa as red faced and crying. Tohru pulled her in her arms. Kisa gripped her shelve and cried harder and harder.

Tohru looked down the hall and saw Hiro panting looking at them. He stood up straight and turned around.

"come inside." Tohru said leading her in. "what's wrong? Do you want some tea? I was just making dinner, will you be staying? Kyo Kisa's here." Tohru sat Kisa on the couch. "tell me everything. I'm guessing… Hiro?"

"how did you know." Kisa asked in amazement.

"I have my ways." Tohru said smiling. Kyo came into the room.

"who is he? What did he do?" Kyo demanded.

"how do you guys just know that? I knew I came to the right place." Kisa said relieved.

"I'll call your mom and let her know where you are and staying for dinner." Kyo said grinning.

"ok Kisa, tell me what happened."

"we kissed, and a little more." Kisa began feeling nervous already. Tohru's eyes widen but remember her and Kyo began to express themselves to each other at her age. She smiled encouragingly.

"well, he got a little to involved and realized it and left." Tohru looked at her in shock.

"Hiro did that? Tohru was shocked that he would do that. Kyo was listening in and didn't really understand want they were saying.

"well Kyo was the same way." Tohru said. Kisa was surprised she wasn't embarrassed about talking about sex so openly.

"what did you do?" Kisa asked.

"nothing really. See Kisa, we share such a strong love that he looked at me and knew what he was doing. It sounds like it was the same with Hiro. You said he realized what he was doing and stopped right?" Kisa nodded. "so he read you and stopped." Kisa looked down it made sense but why'd did he just leave? "he's a young guy. Something you need to know is boys can't understand there feelings. It's really frustrating for him too. He doesn't want to hurt you or scare you away. But it's hard to control himself when he wants to express his love. Right now the only way he can think how to do that is sexually."

It started to make sense to her. It was confusing for her too. She knew that the girls talk about how boys only think about one thing and how Tohru explained it she was understanding.

"he loves me." Kisa said reassuring herself and Tohru. "thank you." Tohru hugged her deeply.

"dinner?" Tohru asked. Kisa nodded realizing how hungry she really was because of the stress and she skipped lunch.

They had a nice dinner and Kisa started getting ready to walk home.

"are you going to be ok?" Kyo asked. "I can call and have Hatori come get you."

"no it's ok and if I know Hiro, which I do, Hiro is waiting outside." Kisa said.

Kyo walked her outside and Hiro was sitting there, waiting.

"thank you." Kisa told Kyo. She walked up to Hiro and stood in front of him. He looked at her in shock."

"Kisa, I'm so…" Hiro began. Kisa reached up and placed a finger on Hiro's lips.

"Shh, listen. I know you have no control over your actions. You are driven by your lower self. I'm sorry I didn't understand, I do now. I forgive you. But Hiro hear me now." her hand dropped. "if you ever do that again you'll regret it." Kisa didn't blink. Hiro actually feared her. He nodded. Kisa stood on her tippy toes and kissed Hiro. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a strong hug. They started to walk but to Sohma house.

"that's too cute." Tohru said watching from the window. "remember when we were like that?" she asked Kyo.

"yeah." he grunted. Tohru turned around to face him. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

Chapter eight!! Hurray.

Tohru and Kyo forever!!


	9. The Party

Chapter nine - The Party

Hiro and Kisa got permission to go to the party. Excited Kisa went shopping with Tohru for a new outfit. Hiro wasted time until that night. It would be the first time he would go on a real date with her. Of course, Akito didn't know about their relationship and it would have to be that way. Most likely for the rest of their lives.

He waited for Kisa to come outside. Hatori agreed to drive them and keep them up. They stood by the car and waited.

Finally she opened the door. Hiro lost his breath.

She was in a new skirt and shirt/vest. She had a ribbon tied in her hair like a head band. She wore long socks and ankle boots. Hiro hurried out to her.

"you're gorgeous." Hiro whispered giving her a brief hug. He knew a Akito would be watching and didn't want to show any extra emotion.

"thank you Hiro-san." Kisa said. "I'm so excited for the party." she said bubbly bouncing over to the car. She knew as well Akito was watching too. In the car they held hands. Hatori saw but didn't say anything.

"I'll be here at 1 am. No later. Be outside or I'll go in looking for you." Hatori said when they got out.

"ok." Hiro said. They walked to the door. Hiro noticed very few cars, only four. The music was blaring from inside.

"Kisa lets go." Hiro said.

"no, this will be fun." Kisa said still walking.

"this doesn't feel right so come on. I'll take you to a movie." Hiro suggested.

"no." Kisa said blankly and knocked on the door. Hiro stepped backwards to look in a window.

"Kisa Sohma. You made it." Kiyoshi said. "I'm glad you could come. Come inside." she looked back and Hiro came to her side. "you brought Hiro." he said shocked. "didn't expect that." he stepped back and Kisa walked in. Kiyoshi kept starring at Hiro. "maybe you should go." he suggested grabbing his arm.

"no." he yanked his arm from his grip.

"to bad." Kiyoshi said under his breath.

"what is that suppose to mean?" he demanded. He only smiled. Then Hiro looked around.

The house was empty. The music was turned on in the front room with no one in it.

"are we early?" Kisa asked looking around noticing they were the only guests.

"you're the guest of honor." Kiyoshi said.

Hiro was grabbed from behind by four arms.

"what the?" he exclaimed. Kisa turned to look and when she saw he was being grabbed she called out but Kiyoshi hand slipped over her mouth.

"if you didn't bring your little boyfriend this could've been much easier and he wouldn't be hurt." Kiyoshi whispered in her ear. "you silly, silly girl."

He grabbed her roughly and pulled her into a back room. Hiro tried fighting off the others but as soon as he got one off of him, another grabbed on.

Cliffhanger, hold your breath….


	10. After Party

Chapter ten - After Party

One boy hit Hiro hard in the stomach. He returned the hit with a blow to the boys head.

Kisa yelled.

"Kisa!!" Hiro called.

"HI… HIR…" she tired to call back. Hiro punched another guy in the side knocking him away balled in pain.

Now with a free hand he turned the other boy holding him and thrust his hand upward in his nose. Blood began to rush out. He covered his face and staggered to the wall for support. Hiro rushed to the door where Kisa was on the other side.

"stop, please. Stop." he heard Kisa plead. "please don't."

"shut up, bitch. You've turned me down one to many times." Kiyoshi said with a hard breath. "you choose that kid over a man like me. I'll show you what he could never do."

Hiro raised his foot to break down the door but right before his foot met the wood a boy came from behind him. Hiro lifted him up from the ground and thrust the boy into a shelf. He let go and crumbled to the floor.

Kisa screamed out.

Hiro ran at the door. He kicked. Nothing happened. He kicked again. The wood cracked. He kicked a third time and the door broke in half. Kisa was on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisa tired to looked but at Hiro. Four boys jumped on him. 'Hiro.' she thought.

"Kiyoshi, let go of me." Kisa demanded. He threw her in the next room and slammed the door behind him. She heard the click of the knock. All she could was shiver. Kiyoshi came up from behind and kissed her neck. She moved quickly away.

"no." she spat. "get away from me."

He smiled and unbuttoned his pants and walked forward. She backed up against a wall.

"you like up on a wall now." Kiyoshi smirked.

He gripped her waist and pulled her into him. She held out her hands so their chests wouldn't touch. She used all her strength to fight him off being careful not to transform. His hand held her neck as his other hand fiddled with her skirt. She turned her head and bit down hard on his wrist.

"bitch!" he yelled and threw her on the ground.

She yelled.

He walked over her. Kisa heard Hiro yelled from her.

"HI," she tired to yelled back but Kiyoshi covered her mouth with his as he pulled off his over shirt. "HIR!! She tired again. He ripped her skirt away and forced her legs apart.

"stop, please. Stop." Kisa begged. She stuck out her arms straight in front her and locked her elbows. He pulled down her panties.

"shut up bitch. You've turned me down one too many times." he said pulling himself out of his boxers and stroking himself a little. "you choose that kid over a man like me. I'll show you what he could never do."

He put his tip at her lips. There was a loud crash. Kiyoshi looked up and pushed in quickly… hard.

Kisa screamed out in pain.

"looks like Hiro didn't make a women out of you." Kiyoshi spat pushing in again. Kisa started to cry. There was a loud bang at the door. Kiyoshi looked up. "what the?"

There was another loud bang and the wood sounded like it started to crack.

"FF…" Kiyoshi got up quickly and rushed out the other door to the kitchen. The door fell in. Kisa looked up at Hiro rushing in and felt so relieved she past out. Her least thought in her head was 'Hiro-san is here. I'll be better. He'll fix this.'

Yay another chapter. I hope it wasn't to confusing with the split experiences. I know it's kind of sad. Please people don't hate me for what I did to Kisa. But… I bet you guys weren't expecting it three chapters ago…

-Counting Down the Days-


	11. Anger, Pain and Panic

Chapter Eleven - Anger, Pain and Panic

Hiro looked at Kisa. Blood covered her and the floor. Her skirt and underwear were ripped and at her feet. Her face was red with terror and exhaustion.

She was breathing fine but her eyes were closed. Hiro walked over to her and fell to his knees. He gently scooped her up.

"Kisa I'm so sorry." Hiro said to her, crying. "I should've tired harder. I didn't know he was going to do this." he wept in she shoulder.

"Hiro." she whispered with her last once of strength. He looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and she held on to him. "take me home. Don't leave me." she breathed in his ear and passed back out.

He pulled off his jacket and placed it over her body. He easily lifted her up and walked her to the front door. The boys were still in the living room in agony.

Hiro stood outside holding Kisa tightly to his body. He pulled ok his cell phone with out ease and called Hatori.

"hurry." Hiro said and hung up. Kisa's make up was running and she was really pale. He held her tighter.

Hatori pulled up and rushed out of the car.

"what happened?" Hatori asked holding her too.

"get her to your office." Hiro said walking to the car.

"what happened?" he asked again. Hiro tried to talk but he opened his mouth and nothing came out. Hatori opened the door and Hiro sat in with Kisa.

Hatori asked questions all the way to his office.

He laid her down on the exam table. As soon as Kisa left his arms Hatori grabbed him by the neck and whipped him around so he could look him in the face. Over powering Hiro easily.

"you're not moving until I hear exactly what happened." Hatori demanded.

"we met to the party and it was only meant for her. A kid in our class took her. I tried to stop them but four other guys from school jumped on me. It took me too long to fend them off. And he forced her to… to…" Hiro struggled.

"poor Kisa." Hatori said alarmed and rushed but over to her. "leave I need to check her." Hiro nodded and left the room reluctantly.

"take good care of her." Hiro said and closed the door behind him.

Hiro paced the yard, his anger filling him.

'Kisa's never going to trust me again.' his thoughts raced.

He heard her painful cries as Hatori checked her. Tears burned behind his eyes.

'I might as well have done this to her myself.' he thought bitterly. He walked over to the window and looked inside through the blinds. She was lying under a white blanket. A pile off bloody clothes were crumpled on the floor.

He looked at Hatori. He had her on her back and was examining her. Hiro could tell she was whimpering.

Her bottom lip quivered and she looked around the room. She started to say something but Hiro couldn't tell what it was. Hatori sat up and removed his gloves.

He looked at her and said something calmly. She nodded.

Hatori gave her a shot in her arm and she almost instantly calmed down.

Hatori walked to the door.

"go and see her. She wont stop calling your name." Hatori said. Hiro rushed in. Kisa was curled in a ball trembling.

"Hiro." she whispered. "don't let go of me. I'm so cold."

He picked her up and held her tight against him.. She smiled. She gripped his shirt. She pressed her cheek in the crook of his shoulder.

He walked to the over sized couch and sat down, cradling Kisa in his lap. He laid on his side pulling her with him.

He tucked the white blanket around her and pulled her as close as he could get her. But she still shivered. He reached behind him and pulled the thick blanket that rested on the back of the couch and covered Kisa.

She nestled her head in his neck more as he rested his arm across her chest. She grabbed on his arm and shoulder with both hands.

Hiro kissed her head and held her tightly as she fell asleep.

There you guys go. I've made it a little more for the more mature audience. So sorry if it's to much for the 12 year olds that read smut. Rater M for mature for a reason.

-Counting Down the Days-


	12. Progress

Chapter 12-Progress

"Hiro you have to tell me who did this to her. He has to pay for his actions." Hatori said trying to stay calm.

"Kisa asked me not to tell you." Hiro said without looking at Hatori.

"I don't care. If Akito finds out about this, there will be serious hell to pay. You know that." Hatori explained, his anger growing.

"I'll take care of it." Hiro spat and got up and left. Hatori stood there, satisfied.

Hiro walked straight to the school. The closer he got to the school the more his blood raced. His anger boiled. It was lunch time. Kiyoshi was sitting with the group of friends on the bleachers. The other four had a variety of black eyes and fat lips. Kiyoshi made a mocking face of someone in pain. They all laughed. He made another face of mocking fear, and again they all laughed.

Hiro took a deep breath and calmly walked up to the bleachers.

He stood at the bottom and watched them relive Saturday night with intense amusement. The tall guy that took Hiro's last blow saw him first.

"um guys…" the boy stuttered. The rest of them snapped and looked at Hiro standing and starring blankly.

'fuck.' Kiyoshi mouthed.

"Kiyoshi?" one of the other boys asked.

Hiro walked slowly up the seats, all five boys frozen in fear.

"so, gentlemen what did you do Saturday night?" Hiro asked. Non of the answered. "I thought we had plans to go to your party Kiyoshi. But when we got to your place, weirdest thing. No party. Will there was that one event…" Hiro said locking eyes with Kiyoshi. "you know what I'm talking about?"

"look man it was just a joke. You and Kisa were the ones who freaked out." Kiyoshi said, his voice shaking.

Hiro was up the rest of the stairs and inches from Kiyoshi.

"liar." Hiro simply said and gripped Kiyoshi shirt and threw him down the stairs. Hiro whipped around and hit on of the other boys in the throat who was trying to run. He kicked backwards suddenly to stop another boy.

He grabbed another boy and pushed him to the floor. His strength grew as his anger grew.

The last boy had disappeared. He waltzed down the steps kicking the limp bodies as he went. When he reached the bottom of the stairs Kiyoshi was barely standing up.

"you are the scum of the earth." Hiro spat kicking Kiyoshi in the back of the leg knocking him to the ground.

"help someone help!" he started screaming. Hiro only smirked. "someone help. He's crazy!" Kiyoshi yelled again tears starting to pour out of his eyes.

He kicked again, hitting him square in the stomach. Hiro was about to kick again but a pair of strong arms restrained him.

"ok Hiro, that's enough." Haru's claming voice sang in Hiro's ears. Hatori walked past them and picked up the boy, Shigure and yuki following him. Hiro looked up and saw Kyo standing by the other four boys piled together.

Hiro felt a wave of relief washed over him, he didn't know what he was capable of at that time. Anger filled him to his very limit. Looking at his face only gave him flashes of that night.

Hiro was put in the car and drove back to the Sohma house.

"good job." Haru stated. Hiro looked at him in disbelief. "I knew you would take care of her. No matter what it took." Hiro nodded in agreement.

When the got to the house Kisa was waiting outside of the building where Hatori's office was.

"Hiro!" she called and rushed over to him. She had a slight limp and Hiro could see the pain in her step. He closed the distance between them quickly. Her breathing was rough when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kisa." he said holding tight on to her. He breathed deeply. She strained on her bare toes to encircle her arms around his neck. She gently sobbed in his neck. The wind blew softly making Kisa to shiver. Her sweat shorts and thin t-shirt swayed.

"I was so worried. I heard Hatori talking about you talking about you taking care of Kiyoshi and then I got so worried. I made him get the boys and go get you." Kisa said her voice rushed and scattered, shivering again.

"Kisa." Hiro breathed again. " it's ok." Hiro and calmly. He tried pulled back to look into her eyes but she continued to cling onto him tight. He lifted her up in his arms and he walked her inside. The sun was out but without a the right clothes on, it felt rather cold.

"my hero." she whispered, Hiro smiled.

Days passed. Hiro was expelled from the school and Kisa refused to go back without him. A tutor came to the house every day and kept Kisa and Hiro current on their studies. He didn't mind at all. He loved having Kisa all to himself.

Kiyoshi was no longer in the school either. No one knew what Akito did, but he made him disappear.

Kisa seemed like she was ok, getting over it with time but Hiro knew better. Sometimes he would look at her and she would be engulfed in her own mind, deep in thought. He knew she was remembering.

Guilt replaced all feelings of anger. He knew it was his fault. He replayed the event in his mind everyday. He tried to find where he screwed up.

"it's simple," Kyo said when Hiro needed advise. "you got flushed, you panicked and lost your concentration." Kyo explained. Hiro nodded his head.

"maybe you're right." Hiro said. "but I should've kept my cool."

"when the girl you love is screaming for help you can't find that concentration." Kyo stated. Hiro starred deep in his eyes to make sure he was speaking the truth instead of just telling him whatever he wanted to hear.

"I just couldn't think. I couldn't find my strength." Hiro said under his breath.

"Hiro, you didn't give up. He kept fighting. Just think how worse it could've been if you weren't there, if you didn't get in the room when you did." Kyo pointed out. "you saved the day." Kyo was getting annoyed and made an excuse to leave. Hiro felt better, knowing what Kyo said had truth to it but he couldn't shake the guilt.

"maybe you just need to talk to Kisa." Kyo called back and disappeared around a corner.

"talk to Kisa about what?" Kisa asked walking into a the room.

"oh, nothing." Hiro said. She walked up to him and hugged her, breathing her in deeply.

"no tell me." she insisted hugging him tightly back. She hardly ever left his side.

"later, maybe." he said putting an end to the debate.

She shrugged it off and started to fill him in on what he missed while they were separated.

Chapter 12 completed. Woot. You know I'm becoming more and more in love with this story. Thank you to all the people who reviewed.

Much luv.

-Counting Down the Days-


	13. Progress in a great direction

Chapter 13-Pogress in a great direction

Kisa and Hiro were both cuddled on the couch watching one of Kisa's favorite anime's. He had one arm draped over her shoulder. He watched her face out of the corner of his eye. She was watching him too.

"Hiro-san," Kisa said in a low voice. Hiro looked at her almost startled.

"yes?" she looked up and locked his eyes. He felt her tremble like her heart beat doubled. "Kisa?" he asked again the worry in his voice rising.

"Hiro…" she began.

She smiled and looked away, "nothing." she said in an even lower voice.

He looked at her wondering what was going on in her little head. She looked up at him one more time and grinned weakly.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"you know you can tell me anything, right? You can talk to me about anything." Hiro stated. She looked at him and nodded.

"I know that."

"then tell me what you were going to say." Hiro requested. She blushed.

"I'm too… embarrassed." Hiro's curiosity grew.

"well, now you have to tell me." he said smiling. He signed silently in relief. 'it's just like we were. Maybe we can get over this.' he thought positively. She smiled.

"I was just thinking about a few things. Tohru and I were talking the other earlier today. And something she said, makes me feel better." Kisa said generally.

"ok… so what did she say? What did you need to feel better about?" Hiro asked regretting it just as quick. She looked away remembering the night with one sentence.

"um…" she tried shaking off the memories. "I asked if Kiyoshi took my virginity." she said blushing. Hiro's pulse doubled.

'she's thinking about that?' Hiro thought.

"what did she say?" Hiro asked swallowing hard.

"he didn't." Kisa said trying to hide her face. Hiro's curiosity rose more. He gently nudged her, encouraging her to go into farther detail. "she said because I didn't want him… to… since I was forced." she said struggling.

"and?" Hiro said. "do you agree?" Kisa nodded.

"she said if someone thinks about anything else, someone else… it doesn't count." she said blushing.

'why is she blushing?' Hiro wondered. Then the word 'someone' filled his head. 'she was thinking of me.'

"Kisa why? You know I would never force you, right?" Hiro asked, his panic filling his voice.

"I know." she said smiling, she stretched up and kissed his chin. He smiled and leaned down to connect her lips with his.

She gently signed and relaxed in his embrace. Hiro held on her even tighter and pushed stronger into the kiss. He pulled away to look in her eyes. She was shaking.

"Kisa?" he wondered. She didn't look at him, her eyes were closed. "why are you shaking?"

"kiss me again." Kisa demanded stretching up to touch lips again. Hiro closed the gap and connected with her lips again.

It was the first time they kissed sense the event on the tragic Saturday.

She swung herself around so she was facing him. He rested his hands on her back letting her take control. He noticed her kiss became most desperate, but she was still shaking. He tried to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn't loose the kiss. He pulled her away slightly.

"Kisa?" he asked before her smashed her lips into his again. "Kisa?" he asked again pushing her away. She gasped for air.

"what?" Kisa said.

"what's going on?" Hiro demanded.

"what do you mean?"

"this isn't you. What's wrong? Talk to me." Hiro pleaded.

"I miss you." Kisa said leaning in to kiss him again. "so much."

Their lips touched. Hiro closed his eyes and sank into her lips.

"I missed you too." he whispered and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

She straddled his slim hips. Her fingers weaved in his hair. Her shaking still intense. Hiro couldn't help but wonder she was shaking so bad. He wanted to ask but didn't want to lose this kiss. He knew she would take a while before she could do anything like this again and he would wait patiently for her.

'only a few days? Barely over a week?' Hiro questioned. He wanted to stop her and tell her it was ok if she wasn't ready but couldn't pull himself away. He wanted her kiss, her touch, her taste more and more.

Little did he know what was running threw her head. Little did he know every touch, every kiss, even every move of his lips was flashing that Saturday night back.

She wanted to pull away but whenever she started to, she remembered what torhu said earlier that day.

**as soon as I saw Tohru I ran up to her.

"can I talk to you?" I asked before she could distract me. "please sissy."

"yeah what's wrong." Tohru asked sitting down looking very serious. I knew I could go to her. She was better then a biog sister.

"am, I… still a virgin?" I asked bluntly. I watched her jaw drop and then the look in her eyes told me she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"yes," she said as easily as I asked the questioned. "did you want it?" I shook my head. "did you like it?" again I shook my head. "then no, there's no way Kiyoshi took your virginity."

I looked at her wanting more. I still didn't feel better. She knew.

"ok, what were you thinking about?" she asked. I couldn't think.

"I was thinking about… Hiro." I realized. Tohru looked at me in shock.

"why?" Tohru asked.

"I couldn't help but imagine it was Hiro, not Kiyoshi. I just imagined it was him being his sweet beautiful self. I figured if I pretended it wasn't what it was, I could live through it. Like I knew it wasn't him, but it was easier to coop. I knew what was going on and I guess it helped knowing Hiro was on the other side of the door. And I just knew if I gritted my teeth and did whatever I had to do to make it go that much faster, he'd save me." I explained, the best I could try.

She looked at me with knowing eyes.

"how do I get over it?" I begging for knowledge.

"Force yourself. Face your fears. Like my mom always said, 'if you're afraid of heights the best thing to do is get really high and look down.' so force yourself high and look down Kisa. Hiro will catch you if you fall." Tohru said smiling.

She was right.**

"Hiro?" she breathed.

"yeah." Hiro replied against her lips.

"you would catch me if I fell right?" Kisa asked.

"no," he said roughly. Kisa pulled back and looked at him hurt. "Kisa, I'd never let you fall. so there would be no need for you to be caught."

Kisa smiled and hugged him close.

"I love you." she whispered against his ear. He laid her gently on the couch holding her tight.

Another chapter. There you go. It's getting better can your feel it?

Keep reading and reviewing.

-Counting Down the Days-


	14. Planning

Chapter 14 - Planning

"why is life so hard?" Hiro asked Haru. Haru looked up suddenly surprised.

"what?" Haru asked, completely lost. It was days sense the progress between Hiro and Kisa took place.

"I want to do something, I want to move forward but I can't. Kisa is still stuck on Saturday. We can't even hold hands without her flinching. I want to help her threw this. I want my girl back." Hiro blurted out.

Haru sat there awkward for a sec.

"she'll come around. I know her pretty well. It'll take time. If you love her, you'll wait." Haru answered. Hiro sat there more shocked. That's not what he wanted to hear, but it's what he needed to hear.

"I need to find her." Hiro said, and got up.

Kisa was still sleeping when Hiro walked into her room. She was balled up on her bed, signing to herself in a dream. Hiro stood in the corner of her room and watched her wondering what she was seeing.

He walked over to her bed and sat on the floor by her head.

"Kisa," Hiro began whispering. "I love you so much. I'll do what ever it takes to help you through this. Whatever it takes, however long it takes. I'll be here."

Kisa smiled in her sleep and readjusted her arms.

"Hiro…" she moaned. "please."

Hiro starred at her sleeping face.

"what are you seeing? What are you feeling? Let me in." Hiro pleaded. "I'll take this away, just tell me how."

Kisa opened her eyes slowly.

"Hiro." she said with a smile in her voice. "what are you doing here?" she asked looking at him with big eyes.

"I wanted to see you." Hiro said smiling back.

"it's the best morning surprise." Kisa said. She smiled and opened up her arms. Hiro leaned in her arms and wrapped his own around her. She trembled as he rested his face in her hair and breathed in.

"good morning." Hiro said, trying to hid the sadness in his reply.

"I'm afraid to tell you how I think I can get over it." she said bluntly. She pursed her lips and looked deep in his eyes. "I'm afraid to hear what you'll say."

"Kisa, you heard me?" Hiro blushed. Kisa nodded and locked his gaze. "tell me, I'll do anything. Kisa I love you. I'll kill Kiyoshi, if that's what it takes. Just please tell me, anything. Don't leave me in the dark." Hiro pleaded.

Kisa looked away embarrassed. Hiro's mind run wondering what she was thinking.

"just tell me." Hiro said encouragingly.

"ma…make… l… love to m… me" she struggled trying to look in his eyes. Hiro's jaw almost dropped. His eyes full of questions, too afraid to ask. "to take away the other time."

"Kisa…" Hiro said slowly.

"you said you wont let me fall if I look down. But I have to. I have to get as high as the ladder will take me and look down. I'm just scared I'll loose my balance and fall." Kisa tried to explain.

Hiro looked at her confused to the rim. Before Hiro could ask what she was talking about, Kisa's lips were on his.

"Kisa not like this." Hiro said pulling away. Kisa looked hurt.

"you said anything. No matter what it took. I really believe this will help. I was talking to Tohru and what she said made sense. The other day on the couch helped so much. I know if we try going farther it'll get better." Kisa looked in his eyes. "try to understand that."

Hiro nodded. He leaned in a kissed her on the lips.

"not right now. I'll do whatever you think it'll take, I promise. But not like this." Hiro said firmly.

Kisa nodded and hugged him.

"thank you." she said, not to sure what else to say.

Hiro knew what he had in mind for this occasion. The only problem was constructing it to the perfection he had in his mind.

He wanted to have it be sweet, slow and romantic. He had an idea what she might like from all the amine's she loves.

He wrote out a list: roses, sparking cider, candles, instrumental music and a pleasant dinner before hand. She starred at him as he figured out the numbers and details in his mind.

"what you thinking about?" she asked brushing her teeth.

"nothing much. Um, I got some stuff to do today. Will you be ok? Without me?" Hiro asked. Kisa got a little worried. "um yeah, I wanted to go see Tohru and Kyo today away. Go ahead I'll be ok." Kisa smiled and walked to her closet. She picked out an outfit and looked at Hiro. He nodded.

He walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll call you when I'm done." Hiro said and left.

There you guys go. I know it's a little rushed but I just want to end this story to be honest. I don't really like the way it went and I cant change it now. I know it's OOC in several places but oh well. It's all good. Hiro and Kisa deserve to have some good old fashion sex. But I couldn't just write them fucking. They needed love behind it.

Oh and the technique I use is very affective, I know it is. So when people say that would never work it's only because they haven't climbed up really high and look down in their life.

-Counting Down the Days-


	15. Needing

Chapter 15 - Needing

I felt his hand slide up my thigh. He was so gentle, it almost tickled. I could feel his breath on my stomach. The way his lips caressed my skin sent shivers down my back.

He kissed his way up my stomach stopping at the hem of my bra. I opened my legs and he so naturally rested himself there. His trail of kisses traveled up my collar bone and around to the side of my neck.

"Mmm." I moaned at his hands roaming my body.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him, kiss his neck too and meet his lips but I couldn't. my arms wouldn't move. It felt like they were stapled to the bed. I wanted to struggle but the feel of his lips on my throat melted my strength.

His fingers tangled in my hair as he found my lips with his. But it wasn't Hiro's kiss, he was hard and forceful. He forced my lips opened and licked the inside of my lips. Even though it hated the kiss I shivered when his tongue touched mine.

"Hiro?" I called out for him. He wouldn't stop to look at me. He wouldn't whisper his I love you I wanted to hear. He wouldn't hold me.

He started moving faster. His hands ran over my body. I felt him growing between my thighs. When I gasped he made a sound I only heard once before. And he pushed down with his hips.

"Hiro, wait." I begged but he wouldn't.

"I'll show you what your you've been missing." he said in a low gruff voice.

I only felt fear. I struggled harder. But the more I moved the more it felt like there was a hundred pound weight on top of me. When ever I opened my mouth to protest nothing came out. No sound, no screams… nothing. Panic washed over me.

'please…' I pleaded in my head. 'Hiro?' I wondered what he was doing, who he became.

"Hiro!" Kisa yelled sitting straight up in bed. She looked around and was relieved in her own room, alone. She looked over at the clock and read three in the morning.

She was covered in sweat, panting. She feel back down and exhaled slowly.

She reached over to her bed side table and grabbed her cell phone.

"_are you awake?" _she text Hiro. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face and dripped some down neck. She heard her phone vibrate.

"_For you? Of course. Why are you awake?" _Hiro texted back.

"_Can you come over?" _Kisa replied. She dried her neck off and starred in the mirror, still trying to shake off her dream.

"_yeah, I'll be there in just a few minutes. Is everything ok?" _hiro replied back, she could see the worry in his words.

"_yeah, I'm fine. Just a really, really bad dream." _I texted back. I walked over to the window and sat down on the sill to watch him walk over. The cool breeze felt wonderful. She trembled but wasn't sure if it was because of the temperature or the dream lingering in her mind.

When she watched him turn the corner walked straight for her, the trembling disappeared. A wave of happiness rushed over her. She wanted to jump down and hug him right then.

When he saw her waiting he started to run. He jumped up and worked his way in her room.

"Kisa?" he asked, when she wrapped her arms around him. He was wearing a over sized sweatshirt and pair of flannel pajama pants. He couldn't help but notice she was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of panties. He swallowed hard and looked in her eyes, searchingly.

She smiled when he did. That's the Hiro she knew and loved. Not the horror in her dreams. That wasn't him. She had to know that, in her mind and soul.

She gripped the bottom hem of his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. Hiro was going to stop her but she covered his mouth with a single finger.

She hugged him again once the sweatshirt hit the floor. Goose bumps run down her arms when he wrapped his arms around her. The heat from his bare chest engulfed her, making her relax.

She moved over to her bed. He didn't know what to say or do. She sat down and looked at him. He walked over to her and sat down. She reached over and gripped his hand. She started laying down.

He felt worry wash over him.

'not like this.' he told himself.

She pulled him down. He laid down awkwardly on his back. She reached over and turned off the lamp.

He exhaled loudly as she curled next to him. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

She laid her head down on his chest and instantly started feel sleepy.

Before Hiro could stir up the guts to ask her what was going on she fell completely asleep.

Chapter 15 is done. Good night and I'll write more tomorrow.

-Counting Down the Days-


	16. Dinner

Chapter 16 - Dinner

Hiro woke up almost dazed where he was. He tried to move his stiff arm and found Kisa curled up on his side. He couldn't help but smile. Kisa began to stir awake.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"good morning." Kisa said stretching.

"good morning, beautiful." Hiro replied and hugged her. He remembered what happened and what was said last night. "so, about last night. You want to explain?" Kisa nodded.

"I had a bad dream. I needed you." Kisa said simply fluffing up the blankets.

"what was you dream about?" Hiro asked.

"you and me." Kisa said. Hiro looked in her eyes encouraging her to go into farther detail. "you weren't there. So when I woke up I needed you there, here." Kisa explained.

"I'll always be here. Day and night. And just like you did, you can always call me. Thank you, for knowing that." Hiro said smiling, kissing the top of her head.

"so what are we doing today?" Kisa asked, smiling.

"nothing until tonight. I have to go do a few things but I'll pick up around 6 for dinner. Sounds good?"

"yeah. Great." Kisa agreed trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

'why is he off on his own so much?' she thought.

"I can't wait." Hiro whispered in her ear and started to get up. He pulled on his sweat shirt and jumped out the window.

Five-thirty rolls around and Kisa's on pins and needles. She tried and dozen outfits and settled with a spaghetti strap dress and a pair of calf high boots. She braided her hair and wore a little lipstick. She didn't know how dressed up to get.

Tap, tap, tap.

Kisa sprung to the window. Hiro stood there with a single rose. She felt relieved when he showed up wearing a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. He wore no tie but the black jacket completed his prefect look. She knew she was dressed correctly.

"ready?" Hiro asked. Kisa smiled and ran out the door. She reached the front door and Hiro was already standing there. She grabbed his hand and he directed her to a car.

"when did you get a car?" Kisa asked.

"I just borrowed it for tonight. I just want everything to be prefect." Hiro answered. He opened the door and she ask and checked her lip stick in the mirror as Hiro rounded the car.

"where are we going?" she asked, when Hiro got behind the drivers seat. Hiro didn't say anything but smile in her direction.

They drove in silence holding hands.

"when did you learn to drive?" Kisa asked.

"Hatori taught me, just incase he needs another driver for some reason." Hiro answered. He pulled her hand to his lips.

They pulled up into a narrow driveway. They came up on a wooden house. There was a few lights on shinning through the windows. He rounded the car again and opened the door for her. She smiled and followed him to the front door.

Inside, a few lamps were on. There was a small table with two place settings in the middle of the room, there was a small couch on the far wall next to a door that was closed. Hiro pulled out a chair. Kisa smiled and sat down.

"this is so nice Hiro-san." Kisa said getting comfortable. Hiro opened a bottle of sparking cider and poured two glasses. She took a sip and set it down. He smiled as he lifted the two domes over the plates. On the plates there was a little ball of rice, Korokke and tune sashimi. Her favorites.

They ate in silence, smiling at each other over the candle light.

"this is delicious." Kisa said. Hiro nodded and cleared his throat.

'why is he so nervous?' she wondered. His hand trembled as he drank from his glass.

"is there a bathroom?" Kisa asked. Hiro nodded and pointed to the door behind her. It was open a crack. She grinned and went inside. There was a big tub with water jets. She shut the door gently behind her and walked up to the mirror. She fiddled with her hair and reapplied her lipstick.

After washing her hands she opened the door. All the lamps were turned off. The only light was a trail of tea candles in front of her. Around each tea light there was a ring or rose pedals. The trail lead across the room and ended at the closed door.

Her heart started to beat faster than it had ever beat before. She walked slowly across the room and stopped at the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

There was a candle on the vanity table and a dresser. The bed side tables on both sides of the a full size bed with a golden comforter. Rose pedals lead in a trail to this bed and covered the top. The soft sound of Chaplet was playing in the back round.

Kisa turned around to see Hiro standing behind her. He looked at the ground.

"surprise." he said finally meeting her eyes. She walked in the room and looked around some more.

Hiro was behind her, when she turned around he took both her hands. His face was inches from hers. He put her arms around his neck and placed his hands on her hips. He slowly swayed her back and forth. It took her a few moments to realize he was dancing with her.

She relaxed and swayed with him. She rested her head against his chest and melted in the prefect moment he set up. She looked up at him. He leaned down and connected lips. It was kind and slow at first but she started to push into it harder.

With her arms behind her neck she pulled him into her. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held her tight against him. He pulled away and took off his jacket. He sat her on the edge of the bed and kneeled down at her feet. Locking her eyes he unzipped both of her boots and pulled them off. She started to tremble. Hiro pulled off her socks and put them next to her boots.

He grabbed her left foot and started to massage. She exhaled.

"you know exactly how to make me happy." she thought out loud.

"Kisa, I'll do whatever you ask me too. Anything to make this easier. You could ask me to do an… Irish jig. If it would help." Hiro explained. Kisa smiled and stood up, pulling him with her.

She started to unbutton his shirt, starring deep into his eyes. She could see he was just as nervous. She opened the material and exposed his chest. He closed his eyes when her finger tips touched his skin.

"your touch feels so good." Hiro confessed. Kisa smiled and kissed his collar bone. His head spun. She could feel his heart pound around her lips. She pulled his shirt down his arms and let it hit the floor. She reached around to her back and unzipped her dress.

Hiro leaned down and place his face in her neck as she let her dress fall. She pushed him up.

"Hiro, it's ok." she said, her voice shaking. He nodded and looked down. He'd seen her before but it just felt different now. Like it was the first time seeing her.

"you're beautiful." he breathed. She smirked and reached around to unclasp her bra, but his hand stopped her. "nice and slow."

Cliffhanger. Hehe. Hope you guys are liking it.

-Counting Down the Days-


End file.
